Can't Stay Away
by CheeriosAreSquare
Summary: Previously called IT STARTED OUT WITH A KISS. Sequel to BROKEN BELTS. I FIGURED IT OUT GUYS. Years have passed since Brock woke up from his coma and he's wondering what has happened since then. There were so many unanswered questions but all he knows for sure is that he can't stay away from Reba.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom?" Jake faced his mother with a curious glance, as Reba blinked a couple of times at him.

"Don't worry, Jake, your father will be here any moment." The redhead patted her youngest son's knee, praying that Brock wouldn't forget.

"No, it's not that…" Jake shook his head slightly, extending out his hand, "Can I have some money? I wanna get some food."

"Oh, of course, sweetheart." Reba warmly smiled at him, as she dug through her wallet for some money. She slipped a twenty dollar bill into his hands as he muttered a thanks before racing out of their seats.

Reba watched him walk out the arena before folding her arms and tapping her feet impatiently.

"Shoulda just invited Van, at least he would have appreciated it." Reba watched the coaches walking around from their court side seats. She finally spotted Brock in the crowd, making his way over to where she was sitting.

"These seats are amazing!" Brock proclaimed as he made his way over to her side.

"About time," Reba grumbled, looking at him from the corner of her eye, "Your son's been waiting', how could you be late for his eighteenth birthday?"

"I'm sorry, ran into some traffic on the way here," Brock explained, taking the empty seat next to her.

"Where's Henry?" Reba knew for a fact that Brock had bought Jake four tickets to the Houston Rockets home game.

"Oh, Barbra Jean has him for the week. I get him only on the weekends." He nonchalantly answered, looking straight ahead at the bright basketball grounds.

"Ah." Reba didn't know quite what to say. She wiped her palms on her jeans as Brock moved an arm around her seat with a carefree smirk. Something about the way she was sitting there reminded him of college days, back when he was a football player and she was a cheerleader.

"I can't believe Jake's already eighteen." Brock shook his head in amazement, "It seemed like just yesterday he was a little seven year old."

"I know, I can't believe it either." Reba had to smile with pride at the very thought of it, "Time flies."

"Reba?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." He didn't want to voice these regrets for not being there for them all those years ago. He didn't want to ask for reassurance over whether Henry would grow up as Jake had, with having divorced parents so young in age. They talked for a little bit, watching the seats become more filled and more rowdy as the clock ticked on the giant electronic screen.

"There's Jake," Brock whispered before standing up to pat his son's back slightly, "There's my man!"

The eighteen year old brunette zipped up his jacket just a bit more to where the Rockets jersey he was wearing was indistinguishable.

Jake moved over to his seat on the other side of his mother, sipping on his soda straw as he passed the paper bag into his mother's hands.

"I got you guys some food too." Jake leaned back into his seat as Reba pulled out an aluminum wrapped hot dog in her palms with a thank you to her son.

"The game's startin'," Brock hushed the two of them as he dug into the paper bag for another hot dog. Sure enough the lights dimmed in the audience and everyone's attention went to the basketball court.

Reba bit into her hot dog as she had to laugh at Brock and Jake, so intent in the game on either side of her. Unconsciously leaning her body closer to Brock's, she sat back and enjoyed the basketball game.

The cheerleaders lined up on the court and the entire arena lit up in conversation as one of the several timeouts began. Jake flipped out his phone as Brock was discussing game tactics to a very amused Reba.

"Are you even listening to me?" Brock raised an eyebrow, wishing his arm could be around her shoulders and not the back of the seat.

"No, but it still sounds funny," She laughed as Brock rolled his eyes, taking his eyes back on to the field.

"I need to use the restroom," Jake clutched onto the large and empty soda cup in his hands.

"Okay, honey, do you want your Dad to take you?" Reba nodded her head as Jake rolled his eyes apprehensively.

"Mom, I'm eighteen." Jake reiterated, already darting out of his seat. Shrugging her shoulders, Reba turned to look at Brock. He merely mirrored her but they two of them locked eyes for one second too long. Everything felt awkward by the time the flights flickered on and off and a loud boy band song was blasting across the room.

"It's the kiss cam again." Reba heard a girl exclaim behind her and she crossed her legs in anticipation of what had been going on the past few times.

The entire audience yelped loudly, cheering and shouting, as Reba wrapped her fingers around her knee.

"Reba," Brock had his eyes glued to the electronic screen, tugging at his collar.

"What?" She was reading his face intently, as he pointed to the screen and she could hear a loud roaring of cheers behind her again.

"We're on the Kiss Cam." He murmured out as Reba's eyes widened, leaning her head to see that it was in fact them. Her hands reached up to her hair on instinct and the audience laughed as she stuttered, turning around from their court side seats to exclaim that she and Brock weren't together.

The divorced couple squirmed in front of the camera for a few seconds, as Reba hoped that if she ignored it long enough, they would pan over to another section.

But the screen lingered on them, framed with a pink heart border.

Reba glared into the camera, straight into the camera, before she glanced at Brock. His helpless reaction quickly turned to amusement.

His cold finger tips traveled across the back of her neck and suddenly he moved toward her. With a tilt of his head, he leaned in for a curt kiss on the lips and Reba had to hide her reluctance as he pulled away.

"Brock…" She whispered out, the cheers growing louder around them as he held up his arms in defense. He didn't regret kissing her, not a single bit. After so many years, he wished he could have kissed those soft lips a little longer. He could still feel the sparks. And he wondered if she could too.

Before she could say anything, before she could find the words to even say, Jake had stepped back in and the game had begun once more.

**A/N: This was a special request somebody made so yeah, I know very little about live sporting events so apologies. Leave a comment please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry about earlier, Reba." Brock lingered at the doorway of his ex-wife's house, sticking both hands into his pocket.

"It doesn't matter," She shyly and softly laughed at how much Brock was apologizing. Did he not enjoy that kiss or something? In fact, it was making her feel a little offended.

"Really?" Brock wondered why Reba had not scolded him or hit him and he leaned his back against the doorframe.

"Do I need to prove it to you?" She had a bigger smile on her face as she walked closer to him. Reba pressed her hands against his chest, peeking into the house for a second before her face was inches away from his.

Reba pressed her lips against his, and too quickly, he was kissing her back. He pulled her closer to him as his arms found their way around her waist. Brock's lips lingered on hers for a moment longer and that brief kiss felt as exhilarating as a passionate make out.

"Reba-" Brock began as Reba pressed an finger against his lips to quiet any protestations he was going to make.

"Good night, Brock." She walked into her house, already ready to close the door on a very surprised Brock Hart.

He walked back to his car, deep in thought.

Things had certainly been different ever since that car accident and the years following have certainly proved they were never going to be the same Reba and Brock. Why did he suddenly find the courage to kiss her at a Houston Rockets basketball game and why did she openly kiss him back?

He rested his arm against the hood of his car and with a sigh, Brock looked back to the warm and welcoming abode. He watched the lights flicker on in what was once his bedroom too. Brock saw her walk toward the window and as he watched her pull back the curtains, they both acknowledged each other's presence. Reba leaned against the open window, lips pursed as she locked eyes with Brock.

"Good night," His voice traveled as he gave her a casual salute and smile. Brock Hart sighed, as he walked over to the driver's seat of his car. He snuck a glance or two at the redhead, still sitting at her windowsill and gazing so intently at him in the car.

* * *

As soon as she watched Brock drive away from her gaze. It still worried her each time he drove away from her house; it was an awful cloud of deja vu for her. She sauntered back to her bed before she rubbed her face with a groan.

Her youngest child was eighteen today.

Brock kissed her in front of what was pretty much, the whole world.

She kissed him back.

Reba flipped off the lights in her room as she stumbled on her bed. Crawling under the covers, she reached for her cell phone sitting on her nightstand. Reba peered at the lighted up screen blankly before she felt herself become submerged under the years of hidden emotion.

Brock had woken up a couple of hours later and as the family rejoiced, Reba felt her heart sink. She sat at his side and they would look into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, unbeknownst to the rest of the family who were celebrating in his hospital room.

Reba closed her eyes tightly, remembering how hard it was for her to walk so calmly toward him when she wanted to jump into his arms.

And over the years, Brock had never questioned why Reba didn't want to be involved with him in the same way as before his accident. Instead their friendship had grown so much for the better and Reba knew she could never regret that. The redhead knew she had to be grateful she didn't lose him but at the time, it was so painful for her.

She had been trying so hard to forget how much he loved him, and his kisses, and his gentle touches. That was all before two unplanned kisses had gotten in the way and Reba shifted to her side. She was so lost in thought and all because she didn't want to be lost in love all over again.

* * *

"There you are." Brock had just unlocked his door when he caught her peering up from her magazine. The woman was curled up on the couch, dressed in a luxuriantly red robe and Brock stuttered at the confrontational feeling he was getting.

"Laura," He greeted her, walking over to peck her slightly on the cheek.

"What was that?" She scoffed, grabbing him by his cheeks forcefully for a blunt kiss on the lips, as he eased down to a sitting position next to her.

"Hey, you know what, I'm really tired," He blinked rapidly as she delved back into her magazine, uncaring of what he ha just said as she tried to summarize some statistics from her scientific journal.

"Okay, okay!" She interrupted another one of his statements, "Goodness, I get it! My husband's an old man who needs his sleep."

"I'm sorry, Laurie," He patted her on the shoulder before he walked into their bedroom.

As he glanced at her wedding ring, sitting at the sink counter, Brock snuck a peek at the brunette sitting in the living room. The third Mrs. Hart was watching some late night television and snacking on some carrot sticks.

It wasn't the first time he had felt ever since he asked her to marry him a year ago but his regret was too heavy for him to handle at that moment.

He knew he still loved Reba but somehow, he was convinced that moving on from the past was going to be the best decision. It was Laurie who convinced him of that and the girl had been doing such a great job ever since they began dating. Almost six years later, Brock was still certain he was in love with Reba Hart.

Nothing the last twelve years had gone how he wanted, but still he had Reba.

Brock sighed out loud, suddenly feeling like a stranger in his own house and feeling so trapped.

He shook his head, knowing he had to get some sleep and looking back to their bed, he had to say to himself, "Stupid stupid me."

**A/N: Okay, don't hate me but I had to make sense on that time gap. You see, its a long story. I wanted to write a sequel but had no idea and then my friend requested this idea…and I had to do it for her so somehow this just turned into the sequel. So yeaaaaah. **

**Or maybe I'm just being experimental but HELP! I need to know what I should DO...**

**Thanks for reading and being so patient. **


	3. Chapter 3

Brock woke up to an exasperated Laura as she rushed around the room collecting items and placing them in the large black suitcase of hers. His eyes caught the time on his alarm clock, it was only five in the morning.

"Laura? What are you doing?" the tanned man asked in confusion, immediately sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Did she find about the kisses between him and Reba? He had a moment of panic when she finally stopped to look at him. Laura pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, waiting for him to say something. He never did so she started to explain herself in that soothing, professional voice she usually reserved for her patients. Brock remembered that voice too clearly.

"Oh did I wake you? I'm sorry. I just, I forgot to tell you about the serious case study in England. I agreed to go for four weeks," she began to gather more of her clothing, folding them neatly, and placing them into the case.

"Wait what?" Brock asked in confusion. He felt relieved, not understanding why, and a bit guilty. Why was he relieved? Why didn't he feel upset? There were too many questions he was asking himself that he forgot to ask her all the questions he had for her. For one, who forgets to tell their husband they had to go to another country for a whole month?

"I have to go. I'm so sorry, Brock. I promise to contact you when I get there, it's just that I'm going to be late for my flight if I stall any longer," Laura replied hastily, zipping up her suitcase and finalizing all her packing before stepping towards Brock. "I'm sorry this is all so sudden, but I have to go. I love you." She pecked his lips in a swift motion and started towards the door.

"I love you too. Have a safe flight," he replied still in a haze of confusion as she left their house.

* * *

"Hey Reba, I need to talk to you." Brock walked into his ex-wife's kitchen without a glance at the redhead sitting at the dinner table.

"Don't you have a therapist at home to talk to?" Reba gave him a big smirk.

"Ha ha. That's exactly what I came to talk about." Brock pulled up a chair next to her and Reba put down her fork as she curiously eyed his sullen and distracted face.

"No Brock, I'm not the person you go to when you wanna 'spice up' your marriage," She made quotation marks with her fingers with a roll of her eye.

"She left me." He uttered out, a gloomy expression set on his face and Reba felt the air leave her lungs.

"Oh," Reba started to clench and unclench her sweaty hands in his fists.

"I don't even know why she never bothered to tell me either!" Brock slumped a little more in his chair as his voice grew more animated.

"Go on." Reba whispered out, resting her chin on her closed fist. His eyes traveled to really look at her for the first time and he had to catch his breath for a second as a reminder as how beautiful she was looking. But that wasn't a point to include when your own wife had basically left him.

"I wouldn't have minded following her either," Brock dejectedly pointed out as Reba started to see the cracks in her assumptions. Who was he kidding? He would try to talk her out of going, he would rather stay where his kids were and where Reba was.

"Wait? If she left-"

"No, not like that! Come on, Reba! Am I the type of man a woman just leaves?" Brock scoffed egotistically as Reba rolled her eyes, "No, she basically grabbed a suitcase and left for England this morning. She told me she had a special study to do and that she forgot to tell me."

"That isn't like her," Reba clammily reached for her coffee to take a sip. Laura was the type of woman who planned everything in advance with the schedule planners and Siri reminders and everything.

"No, it isn't. But she just…left." Brock stared off to the side when both he and Reba's attention drew to the kitchen door as Van burst in.

"Hey Mrs. H," Van rubbed his palms together as he nodded at Brock, "Yo Mr. H, you ready to go?"

Brock was taking Van out for some of their guy time to make up for not taking Van to the basketball game. It was just coincidence that he would find his father-in-law at his mother-in-law's house.

"I'll talk to you later," Brock stood up, resting his hands on the back of the chair as his blue eyes darted from Reba to Van, "Hey, Reba, you can tag along if you want to. I mean, Van wouldn't mind, right?"

"Yeah," Van absentmindedly nodded, walking over to the fridge.

"It's fine. I'm going shopping with Barbra Jean later." Reba waved him off, "Go on now."

And as the two men left her house, Reba had much to think about in the silent house. She dropped off the dirty dishes at the sink before leaning against the sink in thought.

* * *

"Reba?" Laura's voice rang loudly as Reba drew the phone farther from her ear. There was loud sounds in the background and Reba drew a deep breath.

"Hey, I hear you're flying today!" Reba tried too hard to sound cheerful but she couldn't shake off that dirty guilt in her heart. It wasn't like talking to Barbra Jean; she rarely talked to this woman.

"Yes, we're going to be boarding any moment. Is something the matter?" There was slight static from her phone.

"I just want to say that you shouldn't leave like this, don't make these rash decisions." Reba cautiously worded her advice.

"What are you talking about?" Laura furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I get that Brock's a bonehead at times but his heart's always in the right place." Reba continued on.

"I don't get-, Look Reba, I-"

"It wasn't Brock's fault. I kissed him too." Reba exasperatedly proclaimed as she heard a slight gasp from the other side of the line. After a brief silence, Laura finally spoke.

"Look, thank you for telling me that but I have to go now." And without another word, Reba heard the dial tone on the other line.

* * *

"Hey Baby!" Brock cheerfully greeted his wife when he saw her name on the caller ID but Van glanced over from the passenger seat when he noticed a change in his father-in-law's expression.

"No, I can explain, honey," Brock was stuttering, "Look, we were on the Kiss cam. And it was just a friendly kiss."

"A Friendly kiss? No, Brock, there is no such thing as a friendly kiss and especially not one with your ex-wife!" Van could hear the hysterical woman on the other line, "We don't live in Europe! What the HELL is a friendly kiss?"

When he heard the dial tone, he sighed as he looked out the window. His wife was leaving him angry and all he could think about was Reba.

**A/N: AGGGHHH okay review please? Happy new year!**


End file.
